


The Impossible

by TrueBlackLioness



Category: Cate Blanchett - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-08-20 06:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueBlackLioness/pseuds/TrueBlackLioness
Summary: Idk what I'm doing I'm just going with whatever my mind takes me to any comments might sway what's written next





	1. Chapter 1

Me and my mom just moved away from new york to London because she wanted to get away from everything America had to offer so I had to drop out of highschool for a year while we moved across the ocean.  
The whole process was very tedious and it stressed my mom out more than it should have, but luckily She had already bought our house before we started moving so as as the plane touched down we had only a short drive before we got home  
My mom called a cab and immediately upon getting in she starts a buisness call i give the driver an apoligetic look on behalf of my mother and I pull out my phone with movies on my mind, opening netflix I scroll through the choices and settle on Carol, one of my favorite movies of all time.  
By the time its over we are just pulling up to our house, grabbing all the bags I take it inside eager to see the new place, upon opening the door I see all of our stuff made it here before us and its all already laid out and everythings put away neatly, I head up to my room, the exhaustion from the trip finally hitting me, before I can even change out of my clothes I pass out on my bed.  
"Y/N Breakfast is ready come eat we have to go to your new school to get you enrolled, that's they only thing I couldn't get done when we were back in new york" my mom says waking me up from my sleep "Don't give me that" she says "Get up, and get out of these clothes"  
Groaning i get up "where's the bathroom ma?" I ask as she exits the room " down the hall next to the guest bedroom there's another one downstairs next to the lining room. And hurry up the food's going to get cold"  
I got to the bathroom and brush my teeth then go down to eat,as soon as I see the food my stomach growls at me like I haven't eaten in days and my mom laughs "that hungry huh? " I glare at her and sit down grabbing a bunch of pancakes .  
"You're gonna get fat if you keep eating like that, save some for me" she says even tho she knows I never will because of my fast metabolism "stop making so much food then" I grin back and her phone rings I roll my eyes and I finish eating then go to shower and get dressed  
Later we arrive at the school and all I do is sit in the office all day watching kids come and go, though this one kid that comes in catches my attention because he looks familiar though I pull out my phone and casually listen in, "here are those forms I was supposed to bring you that u just called for" he says to the secretary handing her a stack of papers "thank you"she says and he starts to head out "Oh wait Dashiell I need to sign your hall pass" my head shoots up from the game I'm playing on my phone, wait what? It couldn't possibly be. He looks at me and I quickly try to act inconspicuous looking back at phone. I hear him chuckle "have a good day he says to the secretary as he leaves" once he's going I finally breathe after forgetting to.  
Minutes later my mom and the principal come out "hello you must be Y/N " she says to me reaching a hand out for me to shake " great news , you can start school in a week" she says to me as I stand up and shake her hand "it will be wonderful to have you here let's hope we can make your education here fulfilling" she says handing me my schedule "Have a nice day" she says sending us off my mom waves and gently pushes me out the door and we walk home.  
The week goes by in a blur, and I manage to make it to my homeroom class without that much trouble, I walk to the teachers desk and tell her that I'm new, she looks me over once then looks like she remembered something "Dashiell raise your hand! " she says loud enough for the whole class to hear my eyes go big and I look around "I'm assuming you to show..." She looks through some papers " Y/N around" and I'm steel myself looking back at the teacher " Y/N go sit down class starts soon" I look around the classroom again to find a seat and find the only empty one right next to Dashiell and i move towards it, no big deal right? Its just a coincidence that his name is similar he's definitely not the Dash I'm thinking of it couldn't possibly be true.  
I reach the seat and sit down "Hi I'm Dashiell Upton its nice to meet you" he says reaching out his hand, my jaw drops but I still manage to shake his hand and he laughs " yes I know big shocker it never gets old seeing people react to my name, but I do hope we can become freinds" i close my mouth and shake my head coming to my senses " yeah, yeah I do too" I say smiling."Alright everyone quiet down now class is starting" the teacher says and my first day back to school truly begins.


	2. Chapter 2

Its been a few months since I met Dash and since then we've become really good friends , at lunch I see him running towards me "Hey Y/N im inviting a group of my friends over to my house for a study group for the upcoming test, instead of staying in the library after school, wanna come?" Wait seriously? I manage to keep my cool physically but mentally I'm freaking out " Yeah sure that sounds fun" nailed it "Great we're all leaving at 3:00 one of my mom's driver is coming to get us all so meet us back here and don't be late " I can barely contain my excitement for the rest of the day and seems like the world is taunting me by going slower  
By the time my last class ends I practically run to the cafeteria but slow down just so the others don't think I'm way too excited, "Hey Dash" I call out when I see him "good we are all here" we all head out to the back and dash runs up to the large black one with tinted windows and gets in "Y/N you can get up front if you want " I look around to everyone and notice they are all looking at me, thinking nothing of it I do so, i almost didn’t recognize her. Her face was bare, without a trace of makeup. She wore a simple t-shirt, tucked in some baggy black trousers. A pair of glasses rested comfortably on the top of her head. Her eyes gave her away, however. Icy blue irises, gazing me up and down… "hello you must be Y/N Dash told me so much about you" I nearly faint "i uhh, hi umm... mrs blanchett" all the other kids laugh and one says " I TOLD YOU this would happen" another one Chimes in " Hey you were MUCH worse" they joke back and forth as they all climb in the car, "cmon i dont bite " cate says noticing im still outside the car I quickly climb in the front seat " everyone buckled in? " Cate asks glancing back "and please call me Cate" she says keeping her eyes on me for just a little longer I could swear I saw a smirk on her face what was that about? "Hey if I may ask how old are you Y/N." i looks at her then back at dash and and his friends they are all on their phones with their headphones on except dash he seems intrigued "I'm 19" I look at Cate and find her staring at me " oh no don't get me wrong I have an early birthday, and if we stayed in new York I woulda graduated as an 18 year old, I had to kinda drop out for a year when my mom told me we were moving across the ocean" I realize ive said to much and that we are at a red light, "but I mean its whatever" I say as I grow increasingly embarrassed and look out my window, Dash laughs "you didn't really need to say all that, mum the lights green so you can stop staring at her you're scaring her" I dare to look back and see her look me over again with an intense look in her eyes before turning back to the road. We sit in silence for the remainder of the trip.  
When we arrive at cates house and I'm instantly awestruck, its a beautiful Victorian state manor "geez I've read about you buying this place but never really thought to much of it" I say looking at Cate "Victorian right? how many rooms and bathrooms does this place have its massive" I asked without everything. thinking and everyone stops and looks at me and I kinda shrink back in my seat, Cate is the first to speak, "I've never had one of any of my kids friends asking about the house before" she says placing a hand on the back of my neck squeezing gently.  
What are you doing Cate? "Dash why don't you take your friends in I know they hate it whenever I bring up stuff about the house, it looks as if Y/N here would like a tour, I'll show her around and Roman will be home soon too if I'm not in by then let him In please" I look at cate shocked wait what she didn't just suggest that Dash just nods his head and gets out "see you inside Y/N don't let my mom bully you" he says looking between me and Cate with a smile that suggests he knows something "where are they going" I ask moving cates hand from behind my neck trying not to let the internal screaming out and looking straight into her eyes failing miserable to hold eye contact " why are you looking at me like that" I say glancing down "like what?" She says almost growling I guess she managed to control that because her voice goes back to normal "and you were right it is a Victorian manor, it have 7 bedrooms and 10 bathrooms, 8 full and 2 half. Wanna walk around? " she asks finally putting the car in park "yea I was wondering when we were gonna get out you've been staring at me like you wanna eat me " she opens her door and does what I assume is her winking at me, I laugh "you know you can't wink right? But its adorable to see you try" I say before I can stop myself and my hand immediately shoots up to my mouth covering it.  
I say sorry apologetically and practically throw myself out the car, "its. OK " she laughs and links our arms together "let's go I'll show you around outside first"  
We walk around the house pointing out random details of the house and talking about nothing for the better of an hour, and soon as we come back to the front we see a car pulling up "ahh that must be Roman" she says with a smile on her face "oh that reminds me where is iggy and edith?" I ask not thinking much of it "Oh, they are with Andrew at work" she says as we walk towards Roman who acts all shy around me "hi mum"he says hugging Cate "hey baby, how's your day, are you hungry?" She returns kissing him on the top of his head "it was fine and yea I am hungry" roman says still holding onto cate and cate smiles "then do me a favor and go tell dash and his friends that I'm ordering some pizza " Roman puts this huge grin on his face and runs to tell dash "He's so cute" I tell Cate as I start towards the door "yeah he is" Cate says with a sigh, I turn to look at her and she's staring at me again with a hungry look in her eyes. "There's that look again Cate what is up with that what ever could you be thinking" I turn and walk backwards facing her "You're gonna fall if u keep walking backwards like that" she says snapping out of whatever she was thinking running to catch up and just as I turn around I trip over the steps at the front "I've got ya" Cate says with her arm around my waist preventing me from falling, I just stare at her and she stares back but I notice her ears and neck gain a little color, I chuckle nervously and right myself cause I can feel my cheeks getting warmer from the intense stare Cate is giving me, it almost goes unnoticed but I swear i can feel Cate gently pulling me closer, should I give in what could possibly come of this, you know what fuck it you only live once right? I shake my head "Cate" I say in a tiny whisper "we shouldn't there are a bunch of kids inside wondering where we are" she grins with lust slowly filling her eyes "no we shouldn't, but I feel so drawn to you" she says with our faces inches apart "I mean.... I do too so do a few million others, I'm nothing special , why me? Is it just because I am here right now at this moment?" My heart is racing


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what I'm doing I'm just going with whatever my mind takes me to any comments might sway what's written next

"You say youre nothing special but you're definitely special to me" Cate says capturing me in a gentle kiss, a tiny moan escapes from my lips, as my hands move automatically to tangle themselves in cates beautiful blonde hair, one of her hands wandering under my shirt and snaking its way across my skin, i pull her hair slightly at the gentle caressing and I'm greeted by a pleasant growl of approval "don't you have to order pizza for everyone" Cate moves to bite the base of my neck I let out a moan of approval "And I thought you said didn't bite" I say breathly through a grin "well that was before you came into my life looking absolutely delicious" Cate whispers inbetween kisses all over my neck, cheeks and lips "I just want to devour you here and now Y/N" She growls into my neck and I have to mentally and physically pull away "let's go inside you have to buy pizza and I have to at least be present with my friends" I finally force myself to say and we slowly step away from each other drinking in the disheveled forms of each other, noticing how red both of our skins looks, I turn to go back inside before I give into temptation and let her fuck me right here and right now, Cate sighs heavily and pulls out her phone to order the pizza straightening out her hair in process, luckily my shirt can cover where Cate bit me so if a mark decides to appear it won't be noticed, I take a deep breath to calm my nerves and smooth my hair down and go inside.  
"Where do you think Dash and the other kids are Cate" i look back and smile at her "Holy fuck, she is adorable" I hear her whisper as she closes the door which in turn makes me smile harder "I don't know but I'll help you look" we walk down the hallway looking in every room,Cate taking every possible opportunity to touch me, we find every one in the movie room playing truth or dare, with mission impossible: ghost protocol playing in the background "HEY Y/N we missed you, come play one of the boys says" I glance at Cate, this could be trouble because one look at Dash and I see he has a VERY mischievous grin on his face, Cate leaves the room and I sit down in the chair next to Dash, this girl ashley looks at me "alright y/n truth or dare" she asks "oh really we're gonna start with me,ok fine I choose truth" I laugh "have you ever kissed a girl?" she asks looking at me intently "what are we five?" The boys laugh "yes I've kissed a girl I've fucked one too, in before you ask that next" I say looking around at everyone dash hums in contemplation his mischievous attitude seemingly grows, "OOO ME NEXT lemme ask y/n something" josh says excitedly "that's not how the game works josh, and you know that, but fine I'm intrigued to ahead." I say smiling brightly "never mind its stupid he says looking down" "cmon its truth or dare no question is too stupid" "um ok... How old is the youngest person you've dated" he asks shyly "I don't date people younger than me, why? You don't possibly like me do you?, you should know if u hadn't guessed it by now I'm like fully gay" josh sighs and everyone else laughs and the game goes on for a few more rounds then its finally Dash's turn "just to remind you y/n its two truths and a dare Sooo I dare you to kiss every girl in this house" I turn beet red "what the FUCK you on about man" dash just cackles "I DOUBLE DOG DARE YOU" He says with an evil look in his eye "ugh fine whatever" I look to Ashley and Jennifer "and you HAVE TO kiss them on the lips tooo OR U GOTTA DO MY HOMEWORK FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR " He chimes in just as I'm about to kiss ashley on the cheek, I roll my eyes and kiss both Jennifer and Ashley on the lips not thinking much of it, then as I go to sit down I notice that grin on Dash's face again "what?" I ask "there's still one more girl in this house" everyone ooooooo's "I can't kiss your mother and you shouldn't even be suggesting it" I say in my most disgusted voice hoping he doesn't notice the eagerness in my eyes "well I guess you want to do my homework for the rest of the year then, cmon its no big deal she kisses a bunch of people for her job what's the problem" I groan "you're such a bad kid" I say in before we all here Cate yell "pizza is here" everyone practically runs to the dining room whooping for the pizza and for what might happen, dash practically pulls me to the dining room.  
When we get there Cate has left 5 boxes of pizza on the table and we see her coming back in with plates "five boxes don't u think that's a lot of pizza?" I ask Cate "with 8 hungry kids I actually don't think its enough" she reply smiling brightly and dash nudges my arm I glare at him " sooo cate we were playing truth and dare" cate looks up from grabbing herself a piece of "oh that sounds fun" she says as I slowly move closer to her as to move away from dash who was subtly pushing me closer "yea... SO much fun, but well you see Dash here dared me to kiss every girl in the house " that gets Cates full attention and she stares at Dash who giggles maniacally grabbing pizza and moving as far away from Cate and I who are now a foot away from each other " and from that I'm going to take an educated guess as to he meant me too" she sighs shaking her head then she caresses my face then leans in and kisses my I sigh at the touch all the jeering and whoops fade away as she kisses me and I'm forced to break it off before I disolve into nothingness.  
"Dash you're grounded" she says searching for something in my eyes and smiles just the tiniest bit when she finds it "I DONT CARE IT WAS WORTH IT, cuzI was RIGHT" he whoops as he takes a bite of pizza "well I'm gonna go and do the sane thing and go hide" I say as everyone laughs and I grab a couple pieces of pizza and walk away passing Roman on the way to the back door I hear him say "what did I miss?" Which makes everyone laugh harder.


	4. Chapter 4

I sit at a table in the backyard just eating my pizza and getting lost in thought in fact I got so lost in thought that time passed so quickly before I knew it it was nearly night, I text my mom and tell her I'll be home late. She replies with "I don't want you out at dark either stay the night or have your friends parents drive you home" I sigh what kind of sense does that make ma. I reach for my plate but before I touch it I feel hands on my shoulders I scream and whirl around to find Cate covering over me with a smile on her face "don't DO that I scare very easily" Cate throws her head back and laughs walking around to kneel in front of me still smiling "I won't, I promise. Anyway I was just coming to tell you that all your friends are gone-" I cut her off "they aren't really my friends dash is the only one that I would actually consider my friend he's such a good kid" Cate gasps " my god are you falling in LOVE with my son" she says putting a hand to her chest being as dramatic as possible, I laugh "No, not at all he's a good kid with good intentions sure but I'd never fall for him, one I'm gay, the gayest of gays and two I don't date people younger than me" I say smiling as the wind picks up flinging both of our hair flying every which way and I shiver, goosebumps instantly covering my arms looking up from cate to the sky seeing dark clouds on the horizon "well that's why my mom suggested I stay here for the night little did she know what trouble shes causing by saying that " I say moving cates hair off her face " what do you mean?" Cate asks concern blooming on her face "oh it's gonna storm really heavily in a little bit" I look back to the clouds which move closer with every passing minute "and as for the trouble" I say stroking a finger along Cates jawline "you are the trouble because you are EXTREMELY hard to resist, knowing I'm in such close proximity with you" just as Cate starts to move to kiss me it starts raining she stands up offering a hand grabbing the plate i was using, I look straight up closing my eyes and stay like that for a minute "God I love the rain" I say as I stand taking cates hand and we walk inside "you know I've always been able to tell when its going to rain, there's truly a calm feeling in the air before it comes" I say as we step foot back inside "I used to be able to do that, but now it only happens every now and again" cate says "but enough of this what is this of your mom wanting you to stay the night?" she says looking straight into my eyes which causes me to fear away a little at the intensity, I assume she notices because she smiles and plants a little kiss on my forehead.  
the Thunder starts as soon as I sit down in the living and Dash comes bouncing down the stairs "Hey Dash GUESS WHAT" he jumps next to me on the couch "what?" he askes. expectantly "Chicken Butt" I say stupidly and Dash groans " no no in all seriousness I might have to stay over." I say laughing looking At Cate when she re-enters the room "ooo y'all gonna fuck?" Dash says playfully and I want to hit him "Dash what the fuck are you even talking about" I say and at the same time Cate says "Dash, WHAT did I tell you" He just giggles "I'm not going to fuck your mother, that's Highly inappropriate and you shouldn't be suggesting such things so stop it" I say looking between Dash and Cate, noticing a hint of disappointment on Cate's face "Oh come on I see how she looks at you and you at her, my mom is completely entranced by you, I may be 17 but I'm not stupid... Nor blind, and I'm just enjoying watching what happens, though if Roman finds out he would be devastated and tell dad, as far as it goes or doesn't go, just know I don't care nor do I care what my father thinks, so go for it" he says getting up, "I'm going to go watch a movie, y'all think about it" He leaves and I catch Cate looking at me looking very deep in thought "is there any pizza left?" I ask "yea there is " she says glancing at me then walking away to go upstairs I shrug and go grab another slice of pizza, its only room temp now but I don't mind. I grab a paper towel and go and walk around and I come to what I think is Cate's study indicated by a literal wall of books, wiping my hands after finishing the pizza off, I run my hand along the books scanning for anything I reconize, my eyes instantly are drawn to "the price of salt" and notice there are multiple copies all having different cover art, I grab the one with Cate on the cover, opening it i find that someone has written on the inner cover page 

To the Woman that has inspired me ever since I was a kid, I hope you stay safe and happy and may we mean again and soon. I had fun and I love you ~R


	5. Chapter 5

I smile and laugh at the book cause only one person can come to mind when I see it and thats Rooney, I turn around cause I feel eyes on me and see Cate leaning up against the door frame drinking me in with her eyes falling on the book in my hands smiling "of all the books on that shelf you just had to go and pick that one up" she says moving to sit on her desk I watch as the rain pours down the window all around her "God why are you so damn photogenic Cate" I ask staring in awe "as much as i like your eyes on me, take a picture it will last longer" pulling out my phone "you shouldn't have said that cause now I'm going to take ALL the pictures" I say pulling the camera up and Cate throws her head back and laughs and I manage to catch it in a picture, grinning at my prize. I end up taking 100 pictures cause I set it to burst mode and practically held the camera button down. "Having fun? She asks gently touching my arm, I must of moved closer without realizing it because now I'm a mere foot away from Cate. I snap out of my trance and apparently she noticed "mmmm you know I got the guest bedroom ready for you if you want to go to sleep" she says slightly pulling me closer, lightning flashes and the power goes out "this is one hell if a storm" I check the day and time on my phone friday, 11:45 "god when did it get so late , at least i don't have school tomorrow and you definitely seem like you don't want me to go to sleep so why suggest it" I say finally setting the book down "why should I give you what you want" I whisper into cates ear and she let's out a low growl her hand gripping me a fraction of an inch tighter " what am I going to do with you y/n" cate moans into my ear "nothing" I say biting her neck which pulls yet another moan from her throat my hand moving on an impulse to choke her the look in her eyes giving me permission to do anything so I do and she gasps, her eyes pleading and she pulls me into a kiss and I feel wonderfully trapped by her, just by a single kiss "god every time you kiss me I feel like I'm falling" I say running my hand through Cates hair "can you show me to the room I'm sleeping in when the power comes back on?" Cate moves suddenly standing up, holding me close and kissing my forehead. I stand there just taking in the smell of her "god you smell fucking amazing" I say and Cate chuckles into my hair "cmon" she says smiling "let me show you to your room" gently pulling me I grab the book I set down and follow like the good little girl I'm not. Upstairs Cate points out who's room in whose making sure to point out that the attic is Dash's room and that she and Andrew don't share a room and that the guest room I'm staying in just so happens to be right next to Cate's room. "soo was this kind of planned?" I ask referring to the guest room being right next to Cate's "what? No. This used to be Roman's room but he wanted Dash's old room" she says pointing to Roman's room we finally get to the room I'm staying in and I'm speechless, my jaw drops at just how much art is in here and how beautiful everything is and I'm quite literally pulled out of my astonishment when Cate pulls me fully into the room, closes and locks the door, pinning me against it, all the while being very careful as to not hurt me, in one fluid and elegant motion, burying her face in my neck she moans, the deep vibrations of I traveling down my spine "geez you really want me don't you" I laugh in a futile attempt to stop my heart from beating so fast. "Yes I do" she growls "why must you torment me so" she practically whines "God you're adorable, you think this isnt torture for me to? For fucks sake you are THE Cate Blanchett, the woman that can single handedly make every single female on this planet pine for you without even trying, and as you oh so LOVE to state practically everywhere, you're married." The last part whispered in her ear "Fuck Cate you are the definition of trouble" I say pressing my body against hers "and its getting increasingly difficult..." I pause to breathe in Cates perfume running my hands through her hair "to resist you, sure we have shared a couple kisses already, but they shouldn't have happened, but you're so intoxicating so they did and I'm glad for it Cate." She let's out a pleased moan as she plants a couple kisses on my neck. "I want you to fuck me, and I want to fuck you but we can't... Not yet at le-" She cuts me off with a kiss, a passionate kiss that tells me everything she's feeling then she grunts quietly as she picks me up causing me to shriek "You should NOT that strong!" we both laugh "Why not? You don't weigh that much" she says carrying me to the bed "oh no you don't" I say trying to squirm out of her grasp as I figure out what she's doing "don't what?" She grins madly a convenient thunder and lightning strike emphasizing Cate's actions causing her to laugh. She falls backwards onto the bed so she has me positioned on top of her "you're bad... So bad, you can try all you like I'm not gonna fuck you" I say smiling and she pulls me into a kiss "whoever said anything about sex, I just want to lay here cuddling and kissing you" she breathes into my ear causing me to let out a tiny breathless fuck, keeping me positioned on top of her she pulls me into a kiss that starts gentle and passionatly but slowly becomes more feverish as her hands creep down my back. She grips and squeezes my ass causing me to let out a moan which incites a pleased hum from her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously I have NO idea where I'm going with this...


End file.
